Taka Pass
Taka Pass )][http://jisho.org/kanji/detals/宮 Denshi Jisho's traslation of 「宮」 ( )][http://jisho.org/kanji/details/平 Denshi Jisho's translation of 「平」 ( )]}} is a location in Ōkami. One of the largest areas in the game, it is the site of many quests and a crossroads to numerous locations in the game. It is opened after Amaterasu helps create a new bridge from Agata Forest. In Ōkamiden, Taka Pass is rendered inaccessible due to rubble from recent earthquakes blocking the path from Agata Forest and Ryoshima Coast, separating Taka Pass, City Checkpoint, Sasa Sanctuary and Kusa Village from the rest of Nippon. Description Taka Pass, true to its name, is a large plain surrounded by mountain ranges, giving the location the terrain of a mountain pass, or a hollow-like area. The mountain ranges surrounding the pass are cut in several parts, creating the paths to Agata Forest and the City Checkpoint. On one cliff, a cave was bored into the mountains, creating a series of caves and tunnels that leads to an upper elevation, where Taka Pass' Guardian Sapling is. In the ranges, one mountain is Mt. Kamiji, where Kusa Village lies at the top , connected to the lower plain by a set of stone staircase, carved directly into the mountain. There is also a waterfall that flows from atop Mount Kamiji, which seems to originate from small water canals in the flower garden of Kusa Village. As mentioned above, the terrain of Taka Pass is of a hollow, and as such, the closer to the center of the pass, the lower the elevation. Several parts of the plain were also dug away into pits, with an elevation lower than even the plain itself, and dirt paths on slopes connect them to the main elevation. Interestingly, these pits seems to be formed by nature itself, since the aforementioned waterfall eventually flows into a small pond in a pit, where the house of Mr. and Mrs. Cutter is, and there is no other known flows of the waterfall that leads away from this pit; thus the waterfall has been flowing into this pit for a long time, proving its natural formation. Taka Pass has a very varied biodiversity, whether in flora or fauna. Clusters of bamboo are found almost anywhere in the pass, and near the entrance to the City Checkpoint, many sakura trees are found. Scattered throughout the plain are lines of large trees that are also found at other locations of Eastern Nippon, which are chopped down to be used as firewood or for other purposes. Populating Taka Pass are many types of animals, with some such as canines, birds, rodents, etc. The human population of Taka Pass relies mainly on commerce for a livelihood, with the merchant near the entrance to Agata Forest, a teahouse owner, and a treasure seeker near the path to the City Checkpoint. Due to a lack in fish in the area , the merchant here has increased the price of the fish that he buys from passing travelers. This economical decline may have been a result of the rise of Orochi, whose dark powers has obliterated most lifeforms in areas. Story Background Taka Pass had been at peace after the slaying of True Orochi by Nagi and Shiranui. However, from the demon's blood rose another demon, Crimson Helm. This monster traveled to Taka Pass and terrorized the residents, particularly those of Kusa Village. However, the Satomi House fought back with help of the Canine Warriors. For one hundred years, Crimson Helm was locked in a war with the Satomi House. However, before the events of Ōkami, Crimson Helm killed the head priest of Kusa Village while he was weakened from illness , and took control of the Gale Shrine. Since then, the Divine Wind has ceased blowing from the famous windmill of the shrine, leaving Kusa Village and Taka Pass open for further demonic infestation ''Ōkami'' Before the defeat of Spider Queen, the bridge from Agata Forest to Taka Pass was destroyed by Narai river in a storm , though after the extermination of the demonic entity, Kokari has decided to rebuild the bridge on his own, first by casting the line of his fishing rod to the other side of the river and telling Amaterasu to cross. This effort, however, was ruined when suddenly Susano was seen hanging on a large log flowing downstream at tremendous speed. This log caught onto Kokari's line, and dragged him, Ume, Amaterasu and Issun along down the river, towards the waterfall connecting to the larger river in the canyon of the City Checkpoint. Luckily, along the banks of the river are Konohana blossoms, and Amaterasu used these to prevent a fatal descend to the lower river just as the log is about to fall from the waterfall. The vines' elasticity launched the log back to the point where the original bridge over Narai river was broken, effectively forming a makeshift bridge over the rapids. Using this, Amaterasu crosses over to Taka Pass. Entering the plains, Amaterasu and Issun found that the mountain pass once bountiful of life and greenery has been covered by a massive cursed zone, the largest in all of Nippon. Asking a man resting at the local merchant at the entrance to Taka Pass, Amaterasu knew that Kusa Village was in a similar bleak state like the plains underneath it, though the darkness had attacked the mountain pass before reaching the village . Proceeding further along a path untouched by the roiling curse, Amaterasu found the entrance of a tunnel bored into the rocky cliffs of Taka Pass, but sealed by a huge rock. With Cherry Bomb, she blasted the entrance open, and after a while moving down a tunnel into the mountain surrounding Taka Pass, she entered a large clearing with a pond and a flight of staircase leading out to the higher elevation of the cliff. As Amaterasu is about to leave the clearing, Waka is encountered. He inquires her about her "meeting" with the Spider Queen , and what is she going to do next in order to stop Orochi. Issun was very annoyed with Waka, stating that their journey is nothing for him to interfere , but Waka was deep in thought, mumbling about a certain "crystal" having something to do with Orochi himself. Waka suddenly snapped out of his trance, and stated that it is going to be himself who will stop Orochi, and Amaterasu is not to interfere . Then, he challenged her to a duel, which Amaterasu emerged victorious. Waka, exhausted, acknowledged Amaterasu's abilities, but Issun took this to press him as weak . Ignoring the Poncle's words, Waka gave Amaterasu a prophecy about a "dog-gone difficult quest" before leaving. After Waka has left, Amaterasu proceeded along the staircase to the upper elevation of the cliff surrounding Taka Pass. Here, she saw the area's Guardian Sapling, on a ledge overlooking the entire mountain pass. Blooming it, she dispelled the curse that has been plaguing the plains, and proceeded to Kusa Village up on Mount Kamiji. Residents *Teahouse owner *Local merchant *Bingo *The Molsters *Mr. and Mrs. Cutter Sidequest *Digging (Bingo) Obtained items Stray Beads *'#21:' Hidden in a pond in the cave where Waka is fought; look for bubbles, then use Power Slash and the Stray Bead should float up. *'#22:' Buried in a treasure chest behind the Cutters' house. *'#23:' Found buried in a treasure chest near Bingo. *'#24:' Buried in a treasure chest under a leaf pile which is near the Mermaid spring. *'#25:' In the burning chest in the cave leading to the upper plateau to where the Guardian Sapling is. Extinguish the fire with Waterspout. *'#26:' In a cave that can only be accessed by penetration with Digging Champ. Gallery Youtu.be-6tWWOBpCyAs.png Youtu.be-cTrOzXLw2 k (1).png D56t5R_V4AETaNR.png D56t5SBV4AE-ZA2.png D56t5SHUUAIKfIh.png D56trk_UwAEtUIc.png D56trloVUAAfFg3.png D56tyR-UcAAMrud.png Youtu.be-cTrOzXLw2 k (4).png Youtu.be-cTrOzXLw2 k (5).png Youtu.be-cTrOzXLw2 k.png Youtu.be-L3zGWXtst4o.png Youtu.be-lkCg3zC11PI (1).png Youtu.be-lkCg3zC11PI (2).png Youtu.be-lkCg3zC11PI (3).png References Category:Locations